


Best Day

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: 存档。星芒节2018的贺文，一个星芒节蛋糕般的亲亲（？）Old work for the Starlight Celebration in 2018.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	Best Day

艾默里克有许多次对埃斯蒂尼安生气。最频繁的在他担任总骑士长而埃斯蒂尼安是苍天龙骑的那段时间。他常拿着埃斯蒂尼安交上来的毫无公文格式可言，字迹潦草但中心思想依稀可辨，大意是送死的作战计划，感到无话可说。埃斯蒂尼安通常会屈尊来到他的办公室——艾默里克常觉得如果指挥官不是自己，他可能直接提着枪去前线留给骑兵们一个天降神兵的英武身影——然后质问他为什么不通过自己的作战计划。

“你这样是以身犯险。”

埃斯蒂尼安脸上有清晰可见的怒意：“这种程度的几头眷属只要我一个人杀掉就可以了。”

艾默里克终于从白发精灵的坚定的眼神上挪开眼，怕再看一秒自己会忍不住爆发：“‘这种程度的几头眷属’是带毒的龙种，哪怕沾上它们的分泌物也会中难解的毒，你明白吗？”

“那就让要塞这么落入异端者的手里吗？”

“我不会让要塞陷落。”艾默里克说，“但我也不会让你去送死。”

“我不记得什么时候让你小看我了啊。”埃斯蒂尼安瞥了艾默里克一眼，似乎准备下一秒就把眼前穿戴整齐的指挥官拉进审判所的斗场一决胜负，“何况你有别的方法吗？”

眼下他确实没有可调动的兵力了，皇都的增援又不知被风雪阻隔到何日，被说中心事的年轻精灵终于觉得脑内所有嗡嗡作响的烦恼像爆弹怪般一气炸开，震得他双手发抖。他想对埃斯蒂尼安大吼出声又最终把话吞了回去，没能发泄出的怒气和先前无数次的怒气堆在一起卡在喉头，他只能背过身打开窗户，让刀子似的寒风逼迫自己冷静下来。两人不欢而散。

那件事后来怎么样了呢？艾默里克有些想笑。那件事的结果是他半夜放心不下出门，正撞到苍天之龙骑士阁下从废村舍改成的军营里翻窗出来的身影。两人在薄雪里默默对视了一会儿，最终无言地往要塞的方向走去。哈罗妮在上，他想，这事要不无人知晓，要不就等着其他士兵来给他们收尸。

他不得不承认自己有时喜欢那样的逾矩，尽管向皇都汇报莫名死亡的龙族眷属时艾默里克恨不得回到那个夜晚把自己的头按进雪堆冷静一下。他也绝不可能向埃斯蒂尼安承认，和他两个人并肩战斗的快乐远胜于坐在指挥桌后身负重任地运筹帷幄。

埃斯蒂尼安会不以为意地笑笑，然后下次捅出更大的篓子等他在皇都焦头烂额地周旋于身居高位的老头之间。他想自己百分之八十的写报告技巧都要归功于埃斯蒂尼安。

好在我们的上议长大人现在没那么多文件要写了——复兴伊修加德的需要的工作固然庞杂，但远比不上给乱来的埃斯蒂尼安写的字字如履薄冰的检讨书来得精细。

现在他比阅读公文做得更上心的事情是给埃斯蒂尼安回信——说是回信，其实也无处可回。有艾默里克私人地址的人并不少，但感谢尽心尽责的老管家，大部分贵族小姐们放下矜持与颜面写下的香喷喷的情书和商人政客们语焉不详的邀约都叠成了整齐的一堆，一概以印刷得整整齐齐的“联系上议长大人请通过伊修加德议会”附上人尽皆知的地址的小卡片打发。但除去那些，寄给“艾默里克”的信也就偶尔的寥寥几封。塔塔露小姐似乎会在节日时给每位“认识的人”寄去卡片，也许是为拂晓打理关系的一环；与他私交不错的几家贵族也会派人送来节日卡片，但似乎每次都有意无意地在设计和用料上互相较劲；光之战士不是个爱写信的人，倒是会给他寄来一些奇怪的远方特产，附上几句简短的话汇报行程。

只有埃斯蒂尼安偶尔会寄来正儿八经的信——初次收到时他震惊到第一时间认为对方离开皇都不到两个月就遭遇不测，他做好了读到噩耗的准备，用拆信刀小心翼翼地拆开那张仿佛是在性命攸关之时写下地址的信封，里面掉出两大张纸的字迹潦草的信。艾默里克在那个下午明白了两件事：埃斯蒂尼安不仅没事，还踏上了悠闲的旅途；埃斯蒂尼安的字委婉来说，“有些难认”，实则让他怀疑自己读信的时间久过对方写信的时间。

亲爱的艾默里克：

你可能以为我在旅途中遭到了不测，但我写信给你只是想告诉你我过得不错。格里达尼亚的天气还是像灵灾前那样温和而多雨，很不利于铠甲的养护……

之后就是一连串格里达尼亚的见闻，甚至包括埃斯蒂尼安听见一名当地人排外的言论后和对方打赌谁能完成更多的理符，结果赢得那处集落给不出额外委托的轶事。“难道那处的居民除了野蜂之外没有别的可驱赶的魔物吗？”艾默里克能想象到埃斯蒂尼安那和过去一般的孤高作风，而他察觉到自己的微笑后又勾起了一丝称不上庆幸的苦涩。他曾离失去这一切仅隔咫尺。带着林木芬芳的信纸，写下那些琐事的不甚好看却烙在眼里的字，以及字迹中似乎比平时少了些棱角的爱人，他不会说这一切是他生命的必需品，那听起来过于理想而天真。但埃斯蒂尼安的名字从他尚为少年时就走进他心里，日复一日和心脏生长在一起，像绕在古迹上的藤蔓替他留着一片永不封冻的呼吸般的温暖。

他给埃斯蒂尼安写了回信，删删改改后又在干净的纸上誊了一遍。埃斯蒂尼安寄来的信上没有留地址，即使再寄回格里达尼亚，恐怕他也已经离开了。艾默里克想，信中写的大部分话，也没必要让他读到，无非是无趣的皇都生活，和那些在他心里蜷缩又舒展，最终不安地沉寂下来的话语。艾默里克把信收进抽屉的深处，想也许某天会把它交给埃斯蒂尼安。

而那些信越累越多，和放在旁边的来自埃斯蒂尼安的信呈现出明显的对比。埃斯蒂尼安的信纸每次都是在当地匆忙购买的，材质大小不尽相同，经过旅途的波折或有折角或有磨损，堆在一起昭示着主人穿过森林又至沙漠的足迹。艾默里克的信上子爵府的蜡封盖得一丝不苟，因过于崭新比旁边那堆风尘仆仆的信矮了一截。

上一封信似乎是两周或三周前。经过一整天公务无休无止的折磨，即使是艾默里克一时也难以想出确切的日期。山岳之都仿佛没有四季更替，连绵不绝的阴郁雪天间偶有晴朗的幕间休息便可称为神的恩赐。冬季的来临无非是愈发提早的日落，黑夜像仓促落下的幕布迫不及待地遮住所有白日的喧嚣生机。每一个落雪的日子都很有星芒节的氛围，偏偏当星芒节这个词落入艾默里克的耳中时，他先想到的是虽然星芒节是伊修加德的传统节日，如今紧巴巴的财政并不能在广场上给孩子们送礼物，不得不放弃一个激励民众的机会……随后才是漫长的等待后，小心翼翼探出头又被按回去的期待。

所以当一张印着格里达尼亚风景版画的明信片出现在待晚餐桌的一角、其他无关紧要的信件最上方时，艾默里克第一时间否定了心中溢出的想象——不会是的。然而当他揭开背面看到那行熟悉的字迹时，惊喜还是像窗檐上不堪重负的积雪般倏忽落下，砸出一朵洁白的烟花。

亲爱的艾默里克：

星芒节见。

埃斯蒂尼安

那之后的三天，也许四天就成了一种漫长的折磨。即使有看出端倪的人也无法给上议院议长大人提出什么有用的建议，谁能恳求光阴神让沙漏中的沙子漏得更快一些呢？令人庆幸的是艾默里克作为一位优秀的领导人并不把思绪写在脸上，旁人看来那只是普普通通的几天里正常工作着的艾默里克大人罢了。

夜幕降临得更早了。星星裹在几缕黯淡的薄云里冷冷地凝望着城邦。艾默里克的卧室在远离街道的一头，他却莫名觉得窗外映出的寂寥景色今天似乎也柔和了些。他想这样的日子适合那些三流小说里的浪漫故事发生：贵族小姐和玩忽职守的骑兵，从阳台落下的白色刺绣手绢，如此诸类贵族们表明嗤之以鼻实则请仆人从宝杖大街的小贩那儿买来打发时间的烂俗套路。最近他应酬时似乎总有女士从那些书中学了些不甚高明的手段，让他很是头痛……

他正靠乱七八糟的回忆避免去想的那个人此时正不安地站在窗外。几乎是把明信片递给邮差莫古力的那一刻埃斯蒂尼安就后悔了——然而那只戴帽子的海狸轻飘飘地逃走的速度实在太快。他也不知道自己为什么会想见艾默里克，也许是格里达尼亚的人们过于热烈的节日心情像吹喇叭的海狸一样绕着他嗡嗡作响，不堪其扰的对策是要么离开，要么成为其中一员。而他选了个看似折中实则不伦不类的解决之道：离开格里达尼亚，跑到根本没有星芒节气氛的伊修加德来和艾默里克度过节日。

等待的时间实在是过于漫长。埃斯蒂尼安在艾默里克的窗玻璃上借着雾气画了棵也许是软糊怪堆成的星芒树——没有画完就因为意识到似乎无可挽回而停手了，他觉得也许下次见到阿尔菲诺时有必要讨教一下绘画的技巧。而艾默里克的身影在那棵树的轮廓中清晰起来，正倚着旁边的窗台不知在看什么。埃斯蒂尼安想不管过了多久回到博雷尔府邸似乎都是一样——不是说外面日新月异的伊修加德，而是街道中静默的这座老宅。里面的陈设像被时间遗忘了一般保持着朴素静默的光泽，艾默里克也仿佛没有变过，铠甲绶带的青蓝色在烛光下如同收敛锋芒的暗潮。

他没有敲窗，等着那个时刻自然而然在时间的安排下发生。他留着画了一半的树不甚美观地伫在玻璃上。里层玻璃的水汽模糊了艾默里克走近的身影。他却还能看清对方是如何不经意间侧头又顿住，幸灾乐祸地享受恶作剧成功的快乐，这点幼稚的快乐又随着对方走近窗台的声音逐渐放大而被猛烈的心跳声淹没。艾默里克注意到玻璃窗上歪歪扭扭的也许是星芒树的东西，于是他伸手在另一边的玻璃上补完了这幅大作——以一种别样的惨烈风格证明了贵族教育兴许该加一门绘画。星芒树还是没能成为一棵完整的星芒树，因为负责补完他的人并没有给它画上星星，而是一颗爱心。指腹沾上的水在手指离开玻璃时缓缓滴落下来，看起来像爱心长了蝌蚪的尾巴。而他透过这颗流泪的心看见窗外的爱人，看见他眼里浅蓝的冰河。这并不是他们第一次重逢，但每一次重逢都如同暴风一般，将两人经历过的一切在他心里重新洗刷一遍，新新旧旧的一切搅得他甚至想不出要说什么。

好在也没必要开口。他忘了自己怎么推开窗又是怎么以一种别扭的姿势吻了上去。唯一清晰的是对方被寒风吹拂得发凉的嘴唇。他本不想沉溺其中，然而埃斯蒂尼安的名字像是某种诅咒般画满了他的心脏，随着两人交缠的呼吸烫得生疼，像一滴雪落在龙息烧灼的战神钢上，白绸般的蒸汽模糊了所有无关紧要的风景。雪原上啸叫的白隼也好，战火亲吻的圣堂也好，云雾中天际的交界线也好，连庭院里落了白霜的枝枝叶叶，都在玻璃窗上的水滴中犹犹豫豫地滑落下来。

“看不出来你翻窗台的功夫倒是没退步。”对于埃斯蒂尼安的揶揄，艾默里克只能苦笑着承认也许不从正门出入自己家确实有一点离经叛道的趣味。这样的经历让他想到自己短暂的可称为放纵的青春年华。他和埃斯蒂尼安从骑兵宿舍的窗口不怕死般跳下来，悄无声息地把松软洁白的积雪砸个面目全非。第二天若长官有兴致早起就会看见两人走向破烂酒吧的狼藉脚印再把他们罚到不成人样。但他们顾不得思量那些繁文缛节的后果，脑子里还是白日里因几句无聊的玩笑而欠下的酒。

这画面若出现在其他骑兵眼中无疑诡异得过分。新兵里最有天赋成为龙骑士又臭屁得令人发指的家伙，和那位风度翩翩又有流言说是大人物的私生子的家伙，这两人居然私交甚好，甚至也有像普通士兵那样头脑发热的愚蠢举动。

而这份愚蠢和苍天之龙骑本人的性命一样顽强坚韧，居然延续至今让两人选择在深夜无言的大街上漫无目的地乱走——当然还得避人耳目地远离可能有市民在庆祝的地方。埃斯蒂尼安稍微挣了挣被艾默里克握住的手，换来对方变本加厉地塞进大衣口袋的待遇。他抬头对上艾默里克带着笑意的眼睛，于是那点不满也安静地偃旗息鼓了。两人聊着最近的伊修加德、旅途的见闻、将来的打算之类比雪片更轻盈的话题，像两个无所事事的夜游神在城市里晃荡。埃斯蒂尼安想远方的城市应该正是狂欢的时刻，热气腾腾的酒，狂欢，许愿和亲吻，那点稀少的雪只能称为助兴的彩带。

而这里寂静得像是另一个世界。他们也早过了向神明许愿的年纪……埃斯蒂尼安突然有些好奇：“艾默里克，你有许过星芒节的愿望吗？”

艾默里克想了想：“还是个孩子的时候有。虽然博雷尔夫妇每年总是送我书籍或定制的武器。”

和他想的差不多。“我也是。虽然我家只是在一起吃一顿丰盛的晚饭。毕竟小孩子的愿望总是那些难以实现的东西，也没什么可准备的……”埃斯蒂尼安不太记得自己和弟弟许过什么愿了，大概也是像环游世界或者出海旅行之类的孩子气的愿望吧。

艾默里克望着夜空，可惜不是个看得见流星的夜晚：“所谓愿望还是无法等人实现的东西。”但当它真正实现的时候才会发现自己的力量只是一些微不足道的推动，甚至那些决定性的瞬间总是讽刺般从自己的手中溜走，如看客只能为舞台上的戏剧落泪欢笑却不可能成为主演。

除了一个愿望。某个许愿的两人都不会开口承认，但确确实实被神明赦免的愿望。

“星芒节快乐。”

他们在节日的末尾里交换了一个轻柔的吻，和一句不会惊动飞雪与黎明的承诺。


End file.
